mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Hearts of Iron (Map Game)
1936 and shit will happen, go off what the history books wrote, or change the world Map mods *Creator: Orwell *Map editor: Orwell *Algo guy: Countries Axis/Fascist *Germany- *Italy- **Albania- *Japan- **Manchukuo- *Nationalist Spain- Comintern *USSR-User:Mli048 (User talk:Mli048) 22:37, December 22, 2016 (UTC) **Sinkiang- **Mongolia- **Tuvan- *Spanish republicans- Allies *Britain- *British Raj- *Canada- *Australia- *New Zealand- *South Africa- *France- *Belgium- *Rhodesia- Non-Aligned *Saudi Arabia- User:Warrioroffreedom123 (User talk:Warrioroffreedom123) *Persia- *United States- Orwell **Cuba-Orwell **Philippines-Orwell **Haiti-Orwell **Dominican Republic-Orwell **Liberia-Orwell **Guatemala-Orwell **Nicaragua-Orwell **Honduras-Orwell **Panama-Orwell *Netherlands- *Denmark- *Portugal- *Yeman- *Poland- *Norway- *Sweden- *Finland- *Latvia- *Lithuania- *Estonia- *Romania- *Austria- *Hungary- *Yugoslavia-Tullin *Bulgaria- *Romania- *Turkey- *Iraq- *Afghanistan- *Siam- *Argentina- *Uruguay- *Brazil- *Paraguay- *Bolivia- *Chile- *Peru- *Ecuador- *Venezuela- *Colombia- *Costa Rica- *El Salvador- *Mexico- *Greece-Rurikof *Chinese Communist Party- **Chinese Workers' and Peasants' Red Army- **Chinese Soviet Republic- **Fujian People's Government- **Jiangxi-Fujian Soviet- *Kuomintang- **Anhui clique- **Zhili clique- **Fengtian clique- **Shanxi clique- **Guominjun- **Ma clique- **Xinjiang clique- **Yunnan clique- **New Guangxi clique- **Guangdong- **Sichuan clique- the game 1936.0 *'The Soviet Union is in the middle of one of its 5 Year plans. Germany has remilitarized the Rhineland. China stays in civil war. America continues with the New Deal. Italy stands as a powerful nation after the conquest of Ethiopia.' *'Yugoslavia:'We lay a claim on Greek macedonia and trace we also garrentee the independence of Bulgaria we also make conscription for males from 18 to 24 years old *'Greece:'We do want to sell greek macedonia and trace with a trade and millitary deal *'Saudi Arabia: '''We use our oil industry to the greatest potential and industrialize the country. We also strengthen our military. Believing war with Yemen to be imminent, we station our army on their border. *'Soviet Union: We make 11 T-38 tanks. We base our army on the Manchurian border and ask for 4 year non-aggression pacts with every bordering country except Japan or Manchuria. '''(Mod Response Needed) We order our scientists to start researching the T-50 tank and the Katyusha rocket launcher, planning the T-50 will finished in 1938.5 and the Katyusha in 1937. We offer a reward of $3 million to those who can research a nuclear bomb design. We offer an alliance to the United States in order to stop Japanese imperialism. (Player Response Needed) 'We open up 2 iron mills and 3 lumber mills. *The US will not accept. *'US: We continue rebuilding our country with the New Deal. Military planners also see War Plan White as our most plausible military option. We also begin funding movements in Latin America and Mexico in a hope to turn the America's into a US sphere of Influence. Congress does pass a bill (which is veto'd by Roosevelt) for a non-aggression pact with Japan. 1936.5 *'Tension in the Balkans. Tensions between the Chinese and Japan. US embarking on possible Anti-Soviet path. Continuation of the Spanish Civil War.' *'Saudi Arabia: '''We utilize our industries to their fullest extent. Oil wealth is being mined, in order to heavily develop our country. We hope to become very wealthy. '''Believing war with Yemen to be imminent, we station our troops on their border. ' *'Soviet Union: '''We make 12 T-38 tanks. We offer a 4 year non-aggression pact with Japan and rethink our decision with non-aggression pact with Poland and base our troops on the Polish-Soviet border.' '''We open up another 2 iron mills and 3 lumber mills. Category:World War 2 Category:Hearts of Iron (Map Game)